


Притворись по-настоящему

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: South Park
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Friendship, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: На одной из домашних вечеринок ребята решают сыграть в «Семь минут в раю»
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 10





	Притворись по-настоящему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fake it so real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266865) by [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla). 



> Посвящение: Перевод посвящаю моему Музе и идейному вдохновителю Р. ♡
> 
> Прим. автора: небольшой подтекст к Стэн/Кайл. Парням по 16 лет.
> 
> Прим. переводчика: пока я пытаюсь дописать свой фанфик, как-то вот сел и перевёл эту зарисовочку за пару вечеров :) Это мой первый перевод, так что прошу помочь с исправлением ошибок и надеюсь на читабельность текста :D
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Пожалуйста, поддержите автора оригинальной работы и поставьте ему кудос, если вы зарегистрированы на AO3!

Стоял март их первого года в старшей школе, и на улице было чертовски холодно, но, вероятно, в подвале Крэйга было ещё холоднее. Кайл был немедленно придавлен к углу дивана, как только рядом примостился Клайд, и рыжий едва мог пошевелить руками, чтобы дотянуться до пачки Доритос.

У них заканчивались места для домашних вечеринок, но никто не хотел идти к Картману, так что обычно все тусовались у Крэйга. Его подвал был большим, а родителей обычно не бывало по ночам. Стэн принялся рыться в коллекции пластинок родителей Крэйга и с триумфом вытащил The Wall.

— Эй! Не смей ставить хипарьскую музыку, Стэн!

Кайл открыл рот прежде, чем у Стэна появился хоть шанс:

— Pink Floyd — это _не_ «хипарьская музыка», ты, невежественная свинья! Это психоделический прогрессивный рок.

— Спасибо тебе большое за пояснение, Кайл. Но, как мне кажется, я разговаривал с моим другом Стэном. Тебя зовут Стэн?

— Ох, завались, жиртрест!

— Тебе срочно нужно придумать новое оскорбление, Кайл. Как видишь, я не толстый уже достаточно долгое время. Ай-яй-яй, честно, я думал, ты умнее.

Кайл медленно злился, и лицо его становилось почти таким же красным, как его волосы.

— Ребят, прекратите, — сказал Стэн, который всё ещё никак не мог поставить пластинку. — Где первая часть, Крэйг?

— Ну, её потеряли.

— Ладно, тогда ставлю вторую.

Кайл поднялся с насиженного места на диване, и мягкие звуки «Hey You» заполнили воздух.

Он смотрел на Картмана, что скрылся в углу, играя в компьютерные игры. В их первый год в старшей школе Картман жёстко угорел по шоу «Топ-модель по-американски» и решил «стать анорексичкой». Это было нелепо, экстремально и так по-картмановски. Однажды он даже начал собирать деньги под лозунгом «Поддержите мою мечту стать следующей топ-моделью по-американски». Он организовал собрание в честь этого в конференц-зале аэропорта. Никто не пришёл.

Картман был на диете в течение нескольких недель, и даже учителя начинали немного беспокоиться, но Кайл лишь желал, чтобы эта капля жира растворилась в воздухе. В итоге Эрик оказался в больнице, потеряв огромную массу за слишком короткое время. Его вес стабилизировался на отметке, где он не был таким уж худым, но и не толстым тоже. Первое, что он сказал Кайлу, было: «Больше ты не сможешь звать меня жиртрестом, жид!».

Кайл ответил, что тот навсегда останется для него жиртрестом, на что Картман лишь умилился: «Оооу, не знал, что ты беспокоился».

Кайл никогда не признал бы этого вслух, даже под самыми страшными пытками, но Картман и правда выглядел достаточно хорошо. Его взгляд упал на другой диван, где Венди лежала на коленях Стэна и пыталась дотянуться до его губ за поцелуем. Кайл наблюдал за тем, как Стэн нежно поправлял её струящиеся волосы, и почувствовал лёгкий укол ревности. Между ним и Стэном почти-начиналось что-то меж вечных расставаний-схождений с Венди. В итоге Кайл решил, что так тому и быть, но он не собирался просто сидеть в сторонке и ждать.

Брофловски как-то потерял нить своих размышлений в звуках In the Flesh 2, как вдруг услышал:

— Опа! Я-то думал, что не вынесу эту хиппи-группу. Ты слышишь, Кайл — они хотят собрать всех вас, евреев, и «поставить к стене». И ты впрягаешься за них? Позор.

Кайлу захотелось ударить его головой обо что-нибудь.

— Картман, ты действительно никогда раньше не слышал The Wall? Ты действительно не знаешь, что это рок-опера, и они лишь играют персонажей? Пинк вообразил себя фашистским диктатором — ты должен был представить себе некую неонацистскую сходку. Прямо как ты любишь, говнюк.

— Все эти оправдания, Кайл. Ты не устал от них?

— Мудила! Это не настоящие мысли группы!

— И разве от этого лучше?!

— Аааааа! — Стэн буквально удержал Кайла, прежде чем тот успел замахнуться на Картмана. Кайл не был уверен, как Марш оказался рядом так быстро.

— Пацаны, вы можете, блять, успокоиться? Весь кайф мне ломаете, — проговорил Кенни, растянувшийся прямо на полу.

— Тебе не стоит курить травку, Кенни, — осуждающе ответил Кайл.

— Осторожно, чуваки, здесь полиция нравов, — усмехнулся Картман, и несколько человек засмеялись.

— Становится скучно. Давайте поиграем в бутылочку! — предложила Бебе, вставая с места рядом с Кенни.

— Ой, Бебе, бутылочка для восьмиклашек, — ответила Венди.

— Венди, ты не хочешь играть, потому что в прошлый раз тебе нужно было поцеловать Джимми, и это напугало тебя до усрачки, — сказал Клайд.

— В-в-вообще-то мне т-тоже не понравилось, — проговорил Джимми.

— Эй! — оскорблённо воскликнула Венди.

— Хмм, — Бебе задумалась. — Тогда «Семь минут в раю»?

— Да! — Венди тут же согласилась.

Смесь воплей и улюлюканья разнеслась по комнате. А Кайл всё ещё хотел врезать Картману.

— Ладненько, я положу в шапку имя каждого. Самый старший в этой комнате тянет первым, — сказала Бебе.

— Это Кайл, — услужливо выдал Баттерс.

Кайл запричитал: «Я ненавижу эту тупую игру».

Как только Бебе положила все имена в шапку, ребята собрались вокруг неё, и Кайл принялся выбирать. «Ладно, ладно», — ворчал он, засунув руку в головной убор и вытянув сложенный листочек бумаги.

Его глаза округлились, когда он прочёл имя.

— Нет. Ни за что. Ни за какие, блять, коврижки.

— Кого ты вытянул, Кайл? — спросил Баттерс.

Бебе выхватила листочек:

— У него Картман!

— Чего?! — завизжал Эрик.

— Я не буду делать это, Бебе, — проговорил Кайл, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Вот именно! Ну, в смысле, сами подумайте. Они же поубивают друг друга, — сказал Стэн.

— Кто-то ревнуееееттт, — пропел Кенни.

— Заткнись, Кенни! — в унисон крикнули Стэн и Кайл.

— Что не так, Кайл? Ссыкуешь оставаться со мной наедине? — начал Картман.

Кайл встал прямо перед ним и прокричал, тыча Эрику пальцем в грудь:

— А, то есть ты хочешь этого, да?

— Конечно, нет, педик. Но это дело принципа. И, в отличие от тебя, я не пасую перед вызовами.

— Дело принципа, — скептично повторил Кайл. — Как в тот раз, когда я должен был обсосать твои яйца.

— Именно, Кайл.

— Ты кусок дерьма, Картман. И я никогда не пасую. Даже когда дело касается сосания твоих мерзких яиц.

— Хе-хе, воу, ребят, вам нужно всего лишь поцеловаться в той комнате, — выдал Токен.

— Агх, почему я! — возопил Кайл, поднимая голову к потолку.

— Не будь такой сучкой, жидовская жопа, — сказал Картман. — Просто пошли уже в комнату.

— Уже не терпится, да, Картман? — ухмыльнулся Кенни.

— Ребят, просто идите уже в чёртову комнату. Серьёзно, мы тратим половину этих вечеринок на то, чтобы разнять вас! — закричала Бебе, толкая их обоих в сторону спальни.

— У кого есть таймер? — спросил Кайл прежде, чем перед ними захлопнули дверь.

— Расслабься, Кайл, — оскалилась она и закрыла дверь прямо перед его лицом.

В комнате была двуспальная кровать, фиолетовая лава-лампа в углу и ещё один светильник на другой прикроватной тумбочке. «Чёртовы хиппи», — пробормотал Картман. Он всё ещё носил красную куртку, но другую, нежели в начальной школе. У него также была дырка на джинсах, что Кайл считал неимоверно тупым, ибо на улице типа минус десять градусов.

Картман просто смотрел на него, и это дико бесило Кайла.

— Слушай, на самом деле мы ведь не обязаны делать тут что-то. Вряд ли кто поймёт, чем именно мы занимались.

— Ты серьёзно решил отступать, жид? Боже, в этом весь ты. Переменчивый, подлый, ненадёжный.

— Ну хватит! — Кайл резко развернулся и принялся толкаться. — Пошёл ты, жиртрест, я устал от твоего оскорбительного монотонного дерьма! Годами просто: «жид то, жид это», придумай чёртову новую фразу! — он пихал Картмана всё сильнее и сильнее, пока тот не упёрся коленями в кровать, и Кайл не оказался прямо перед его лицом.

Глаза Картмана вспыхнули.

— Ой, а сам-то больно оригинален, а, Кайл? «Жиртрест то, жиртрест это». Я уже говорил это раньше, но, видимо, нужно повторить, да? Я больше не жирный, ты, тупоголовый мудоёб, так что это ты придумай новое оскорбление!

Кайл бросился на него, опрокинув их обоих на кровать. Ноги Картмана свисали по бокам, доставая до пола, а Кайл буквально оседлал Эрика, пригвоздив его руки к кровати.

— Нет, просто ты расистский, нетерпимый уебан! — вопил он, пока Картман под ним пытался высвободиться, используя свой перевес, и, наконец, перевернуть их так, что теперь Кайл оказался снизу.

Кайл пытался вырваться, но не смог, безнадёжно придавленный телом Картмана.

Они оба задыхались, и ощущение горячего дыхания Картмана напротив лица заставило Кайла затрепетать.

— Съебись с меня, — проговорил Кайл почти шёпотом и определённо не тем тоном, что намеревался.

Их взгляды встретились, и Кайл почувствовал разряд электричества, прошивающий всё тело и уходящий в пах. Картман использовал момент, чтобы сдвинуться, прижимая их тела ближе друг к другу, и его взгляд упал на губы Кайла.

— Ох, блять, — успел выдохнуть Картман, прежде чем Кайл ляпнул бы что-нибудь по поводу поцелуя. Нет, они не целовались, они требовали, пожирали друг друга. Кайл вздохнул, и Картман использовал эту возможность, чтобы проскользнуть языком меж его губ, находя язык и обсасывая. Кайл неосознанно простонал и обхватил Картмана руками и ногами, подаваясь вперёд, и их стояки коснулись друг друга.

— Чёрт, — Картман попытался набрать воздуха, чуть отстранившись от губ напротив, а после захватил Кайла в ещё один страстный поцелуй. Кайл запустил пальцы в волосы Эрика, жёстко сжимая их и возвращаясь к кусающим поцелуям. Он потерялся в жаре их эрекций, заключённых в джинсовый плен, в мучительной теплоте картмановского рта и в том, как кончики пальцев Эрика касались его шеи, удерживая на месте.

Они целовались с открытыми ртами и грубо, Картман прикусывал нижнюю губу Кайла, оттягивая, а следом зализывал кровь языком. Они двигались синхронно, тела крепко переплетены, и казалось, будто меж ними воздуха просто нет. Картман оторвался от губ рыжего, чтобы оставить дорожку поцелуев на челюсти, а затем и шее, пока Кайл обеими руками сжимал задницу Картмана, ту же самую чёртову задницу, что он оскорблял годами.

Картман легонько прикусил адамово яблоко Кайла, прежде чем облизать.

— О, Иисусе, — Кайл застонал, сминая пальцами щёки Эрика.

Картман шумно набрал воздуха и выдохнул:

— Ты поминаешь моего Спасителя всуе, еврейчик?

— Не пытайся казаться праведником. Ты всё равно попадёшь в ад, — возразил Кайл, откинув голову назад, как бы безмолвно прося о продолжении. После чего получил резкий укус в шею, и это лишь сильнее возбудило его.

— Ты со мной, — пробормотал Картман.

— Как мило, — Кайл невозмутимо сжал задницу Картмана, недвусмысленно призывая двигаться.

Эрик стянул с Кайла шапку, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, а после в нетерпении выпросил ещё один глубокий поцелуй, где они сражались языками, словно это была их обычная словесная ссора.

— Чего ты хочешь? — выдохнул Картман куда-то в кайлову щёку.

— Всё, — он буквально почувствовал усмешку Картмана на своём лице.

— Вот как? Похоже, ты и правда сексуально зависимый.

— Захлопнись, жопожуй.

Картман переместил руку к ширинке Кайла, расстёгивая её и бессовестно влезая внутрь. Кайл вскрикнул и двинул бёдрами навстречу.

— Ты думал об этом с хиппи?

Кайл прикусил губу, когда Картман начал грубо надрачивать ему, держа губы возле уха и посасывая мочку.

— Не… О, боже. Не говори о Стэне сейчас.

— Оооу. Не можешь обсуждать своего драгоценного Стэна, не так ли, еврей?

— Осторожно, ты звучишь ревниво, — сбивчиво выдохнул Кайл.

— В твоих мечтах.

Кайл жёстко притянул Картмана за волосы и заставил их взгляды встретиться:

— Ты нравишься мне больше, когда молчишь.

Затем они снова поцеловались, и Картман задвигал рукой быстрее, а Кайл был возбуждён, вероятно, сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Он пытался нащупать ширинку Картмана, кое-как расстегнул пуговицу и молнию, чтобы скользнуть рукой внутрь боксеров. У него был большой, и Кайл почувствовал каплю смазки, собравшуюся на головке его члена. Он растёр её пальцем, и Картман зашипел, оторвавшись от его губ.

— Чёрт, ты хорош, — пробормотал Картман. — Всегда знал, что ты именно такой.

Кайл едва ли мог разобрать слова, но он знал, что они значат что-то. Что-то такое, о чём следовало бы спросить подробнее. Но всё, что он мог ответить, было лишь:

— Не останавливайся.

— Ни за что, — сказал Картман, целуя рыжего в уголок рта, прежде чем вновь накрыть его губы своими. Они ускорились, и Кайл почувствовал, как его яйца сжались, и неосознанно всхлипнул Картману в губы.

Картман отодвинулся, заставляя удерживать взгляд на нём. Его глаза были дикими, а лицо раскраснелось.

— Ну давай же, — скомандовал он, сжимая Кайла сильнее и просовывая язык в его рот, заставляя его губы широко раскрыться. Кайл крепко обхватил ногами бёдра Картмана, обвивая их, в то время как его рука неистово работала с его членом.

Он почувствовал, как оргазм ударил, словно прилив. Он застонал, заглушённый языком Картмана во рту. Скользнул пальцами вокруг головки члена Картмана и ощутил, как тот взрывается, толкаясь в его руку длинными и медленными движениями.

— О, да, блять, — выдохнул Картман в его губы.

Они вспотели в своей одежде, животы и руки были перепачканы спермой. Картман взгромоздился поверх Кайла, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, пока тот не начал толкаться.

— Я не могу, блять, дышать, саложопый.

Картман скатился с него, примостившись рядом.

— Мммм. Это понижение с жиртреста? Я бы так не сказал.

— Это то, что ты, чёрт возьми, захочешь. Могу я насладиться своей послеоргазменной расслабленностью хотя бы минутку, пожалуйста?

— Господи Иисусе, да ты, походу, и правда хиппи. Послеоргазменная расслабленность? Кто вообще так говорит?

— О, боже, ты просто не затыкаешься.

— Думаю, тебе стоит попытаться меня заткнуть, — сказал Картман, озорно сверкнув глазами. Кайл поднялся на вызов, взобравшись сверху и удерживая руки Эрика над его головой, после чего опустил свои губы к губам Картмана. Тот мягко простонал, что пустило мурашки вдоль позвоночника Кайла. Они делали это медленно, и Картман освободил руки, чтобы гладить Кайла по спине.

В этот самый момент в дверь постучали.

— Эм, пацаны? — Кенни ввалился в комнату, и Кайл тут же вцепился в одеяло, пытаясь укрыться, бормоча при этом: «Дерьмо!» в своём обычном стиле.

— Прошло типа около получаса, — проговорил Кенни, ухмыляясь, заметив, безусловно, что они пытались спрятаться под одеялом, что их волосы были безнадёжно растрёпаны, а лица, вероятно, ярко-красные. — Да, так что вот, все уже бросили играть в эту игру, решив просто тусоваться. Кроме Стэна, он бродил по коридору взад-вперёд, думая, что вы, пацаны, уже в самом деле поубивали друг друга, но он такой зайчишка-трусишка, что побоялся зайти и проверить. Я же единственный понял, что вы наконец разобрались с вашим сексуальным напряжением.

Кайл замычал и спрятал голову под одеяло.

— Кенни, проваливай, блять, отсюда, — выдал Картман.

Кайл слышал усмешку Кенни, когда тот ответил:

— Как пожелаете, — дверь хлопнула, и снаружи донёсся вопль Маккормика: «Крэйг, ты должен мне двадцать баксов!».

Кайл вынырнул из-под одеяла и поглядел на Картмана.

— Это нифига не меняет.

Картман откинул одеяло, усаживая Кайла обратно на свои бёдра.

— О, напротив; думаю, это меняет частоту, с которой тебя будут трахать, — проговорил он, подчёркивая своё заявление движением бёдер и резким сжатием кайловой задницы.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Кайл, но выдохнул, уже прижимаясь к челюсти Картмана.

— Я тебя тоже ненавижу, еврейчик, — ответил он голосом нежнее, чем Кайл когда-либо слышал.

— Рад, что мы прояснили это, — выговорил Кайл и потянулся за поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была переведена 23 января 2018  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6428017


End file.
